Travis Fine
|birth_place = Atlanta, Georgia, U.S. |occupation = Actor |yearsactive = 1980-present |series = Quantum Leap (TV series) |character = Will Kinman in " " and " " (Season 5) }} Travis Fine (born Travis Lane Fine June 25, 1968) appears as leapee Will Kinman, the ex-husband of Abigail Fuller, in two episodes of Quantum Leap, in " " and " " in Season 5. Travis known for his roles in Girl Interrupted, The Young Riders, and Quantum Leap. He later played a real-life killer, Lyle Menendez, in a TV movie about the Menendez brothers. Now retired from acting, Travis, in addition to having a career as an aviator, continues to work in Hollywood as a screenwriter and director. Career Travis has guest-starred on such shows as CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Family Law, The Lazarus Man, JAG, Quantum Leap, and Vengeance Unlimited. He has appeared on the silver screen in highly acclaimed and award-winning movies like The Thin Red Line and Girl, Interrupted, as well as the horror film Child's Play 3. He has also starred in numerous TV movies and miniseries, including The President's Man, Shake, Rattle and Roll: An American Love Story, Menendez: A Killing in Beverly Hills (playing Erik Menendez), and Cruel Doubt. In the fall of 2009, Travis wrote and directed The Space Between, starring Melissa Leo, AnnaSophia Robb, Brad William Henke, Anthony Keyvan and Phillip Rhys. The film premiered at the Tribeca Film Festival, won the Grand Prize at the Heartland Film Festival and then aired on The USA Network as a commercial-free event movie on the 10th anniversary of 9/11. In 2012, Fine co-wrote, produced and directed Any Day Now, an LGBT film set in the 1970s, starring Alan Cumming, Garret Dillahunt, Isaac Leyva, and Frances Fisher. Travis produced the film with his wife Kristine Hostetter Fine. Before its US release, Any Day Now won awards including: *Chicago International Film Festival 2012 - Audience Award *Seattle International Film Festival 2012 - Best Actor Award, Alan Cumming *Seattle International Film Festival 2012 - Audience Award *Tribeca Film Festival 2012 - Audience Award *Outfest 2012 - Audience Award *Outfest 2012 - Best Actor Award, Alan Cumming *Provincetown International Film Festival 2012 - Audience Award *Woodstock Film Festival 2012 - Audience Award Personal life/Family On Valentine's Day, 1993, Fine married Jessica Resnick, but the couple divorced in 1995.Travis Fine Biography (1968-) On June 29, 2002, he married his present wife, Kristine Fine (b. Hostetter). He has two daughters born in 1994 and 2004, and a son born in 2007. Retired from acting since 2002, Travis has a career as a pilot for American Airlines; he began his career in aviation and attended ATP flight school. In 2003, Fine became a commercial airline pilot when he was hired as a first officer flying Embraer regional jets for Chatauqua Airlines, ahough he said he "has not ruled out doing more acting" and he continues writing screenplays.The Travis Fine Message Board: Thanks!, accessed August 7, 2016. References External links Category:Actors Category:Guest Stars Category:1968 birthsCategory:Living people